1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pile textile articles and a process for their fabrication. In particular, the field of the invention is concerned with articles and a method of making articles from textile strand bundles inserted into a support such as a mesh for application to furniture, clothing, hats, toys and similar decorative items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses many examples of processes to make articles and articles of pile, woven, knitted or pique textile materials. In general, these articles are made by a process employing a bulky apparatus requiring a large initial cost. From an economic view point, numerous articles have to be made to amortize the equipment and allow the sale of the articles at acceptable prices for the consumer.
On the other hand, the consumer does have the ability to make and assemble the articles. The disclosed invention will allow the consumer to reasonably make the article at home in the form of decorative items.
One technique known in the prior art to provide the pile textile articles is to affix the pile to a canvas. In general, a tuft of strands or fibers is inserted in a fabric. The fibers are open on both sides initially. After assembly with the fabric, adhesive is applied to the rear side of the fibers and the fabric to assure proper attachment. The drawbacks from such a procedure include the difficulty of introducing a tuft of fibers in a fabric. In addition, there is a further drawback in that it is difficult and non-uniform to apply adhesive to the back side of the fabric and the open ends of the tuft of fibers.
Alternatively, individual strands can be tied to a fine mesh, but this is a slow and time-consuming process.
Another prior art technique teaches mounting the pile textile elements on a gauze with square meshes. The pile elements are arranged upside-down. The base is arranged at the top and embedded in a fusible plasic associated with the gauze by application of heat.